Nada justifica mi vida
by sasodei99
Summary: Te busque debajo de las piedras y no te encontré , en la mañana fría y el la noche te busque , hasta enloquecer Pero tu , llegaste a mi vida como una luz , haciendo me sentir ¡Vivo otra vez!
1. Prologo : Por primera vez

_holiii , se que he estado inactiva unos meses y os deje a mucha gente con las ganas (o eso creo) con la idea de que iba a empezar una nueva historia y sii aquí esta , no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero al fin la escribiré pero antes que nada me gustaría añadir unas cosillas (para los que hayan leído cositas mías saben que soy muy pesada con esto) y es un saludo muy especial a dos personas , la primera como buen sempai que es y que sido desde que eremos pequeñas e íbamos a la guarde (no me acuerdo pero seguro que lo eras) y a la loquisha de satan , que quiere que pongas escenas muy pervers en esta historia "inocente" xD_

 _notas del autor :_

¨ , _pensamientos_

 _´, cartas_

 _-, acciones_

 ********************************************************************************************************************************

- _¨Han pasado dos años desde que la ultima vez que te vi , desde que me mude a Japón , había empezado una vida nueva , solo quería olvidar , todo lo que había vivido con la ayuda de la beca que le habían otorgado por sus notas , en otras condiciones no la hubiera aceptado pero necesitaba urgentemente empezar de nuevo ... lejos de ti¨_ -recordaba al ver , con la mirada perdida , atravez de la ventana de la cafetería donde se encontraba , la melena pelirroja de alguien familiar para el-

¿?:- ey te ocurre algo , Deidara?-preguntaba una voz que provenía cerca suya con un tono de preocupación notable en la pregunta -

Deidara:-volviendo a la realidad sonríe dulcemente para ocultar su repentino cambio de humor- si estoy bien , no te preocupes

¿?:- estas seguro? - volvía a preguntar la misma persona sin estar muy convencido por su respuesta-

Deidara:- le mira con la mayor tranquilidad que podía en ese momento para no preocupar mas a su acompañante- si seguro , no es nada de importancia -

- _¨nada de importancia¨_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente sin poder evitar pensar en como comenzó todo o mas bien termino-

.-FlashBlack-.

-no le entendía , si ciertamente le hacia difícil de entender su comportamiento , siempre estuve con el en los buenos y en los malos momentos y ahora decía que yo nunca hacia nada por el , simplemente no lo entiendo- se decía para si mismo sasori , confuso por el mensaje que le había dejado su pareja , a el no le gustaban las complicaciones , se definía a si mismo un chico como un chico atractivo , despreocupado , quizás algo egocéntrico e impaciente y esas cosas le ponían de los nervios

le envío varios mensajes exigiéndole motivos de por que le decía eso , pero no obtuvo respuesta y la situación le cabreaba bastante pero no se iba a arrastrar mas por el , -si no me quiere hablar , que no me hable- decía para si mismo pagando su frustración con el teléfono , el cual tiro hacia la cama antes de salir de su cuarto para atender a otros asuntos

Pasaron los días , Deidara no contesto a los mensajes que le enviaba el pelirrojo , francamente se sentía destrozado al darse cuenta con la clase de persona con la que estaba

- _¨en que momento llegue a esto¨ ¨como pude ser tan idiota¨ ¨no puedo seguir así¨_ -se repetía a si mismo en su habitación mientras hacia las maletas , mañana se iría y habría acabado todo , se sentía patético en todos los sentidos de la palabra muchas veces a lo largo de esos días no podía evitar la tentación de responderle pero si lo hacia volvería a estar a sus pies y no quería volver a eso

Ahora podía ver todo claramente , desde el principio de la relación , el siempre tuvo que hacer lo que el le digiera sin rechistar , sino se enfadaba y le despreciaba y el odiaba ese desprecio , ya que se había enamorado perdida mente de todo de el , parecía el chico perfecto casi imposible de conseguir pero nada es perfecto y esa era la prueba ,siempre le ocultaba de sus amigos como si se avergonzara de el y si le replicaba le llamaba egoísta por no pensar en el y su espacio

estaba tan enamorado que no veía que eso no podía ser compensado con pequeñas muestras de afecto que mientras pasaba el tiempo iban disminuyendo hasta que solo le hablaba de las ganas que tenia de verle para acostarse con el , esto fue lo que hizo que despertara y se diera cuenta de todo.

Se había hecho de noche , su avión partía mañana a primera hora , ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar por el , todo acabaría hoy y ya no había vuelta hacia atrás había llegado allí por estudios y por estudios se marcharía , había hecho algunos amigos y ellos le entendían era su decisión y la respetaban

Deidara: - miro por ultima vez el papel que le anunciaba que le habían concedido la beca y si quería ir a la universidad tendría que mudarse a Japón , ya que seria un interno en la universidad , y agarro el teléfono para escribir el ultimo mensaje que tenia pensado hacerle a Sasori-

 _`Lo he pensado y creo que lo único que he hecho, ha sido perder el tiempo , ahora que me has echo el suficiente daño , me ha dado cuenta que no eres perfecto , por lo menos para mi , si te estoy dejando , y tal vez sea un cobarde por no darte la cara y decírtelo , pero enserio no quiero volver a verte , mañana a las 9 me estaré marchando de este país , así que te deseo que seas feliz y cambies a mejor para que nadie mas pase por lo que yo pase´_

-tras escribir el mensaje y enviarlo , apaga el teléfono acostándose decidido y seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que estaba haciendo-

Sasori se encontraba cenando cuando le llego el mensaje , no lo vio tras pasadas unas horas, que fue cuando se iba a dormir que reviso sus mensajes , no creía lo que veía , primero pensó que era una película que se había inventado para darle pena y el no caería en eso , pero aun así no se sentía tranquilo del todo

ignorando ese sentimiento simplemente de fue a dormir restado le importancia , a la mañana siguiente, se despertó a las 8:30 , no había dormido bien , el mensaje de deidara le perturbaba y de ultima , enfadado , le llamo , pero no recibió respuesta

y por primera vez se sintió inquieto , sin pensarlo dos veces , fue por el coche para dirigirse a su casa

 _¨estarás contento no?¨_

pensaba mientras llegaba a su casa , pero al no haber le abría , por primera vez , sintió miedo , no quería pensar que le mensaje fuese de verdad , aporreo la puerta y grito que le abriera pero sin éxito , por primera vez sintió desesperación y por inercia miro su reloj , eran las 9:00 , si lo que le había dicho era verdad , en ese momento el ya se estaría marchamo y por primera vez , cayeron lágrimas por el -

 ******************************************************************************************************************************

 _Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo , esto seria el prologo de la historia , espero que os guste , intentare no ser muy mala , espero su opinión en los comentarios jiji , Sayooo n.n_


	2. capitulo 1: hoy no es mi dia

_holaa gente , agradezco mucho la bienvenida del prologo de esta historia tan enunciada que al final pude tener la bendición de jashin - sama para continuarla y claro como me conoceréis quiero agradecer (para variar ) a varias personas_

 _\- la primera es mi compañera y amiga SATANÁS ( ahora si lo escribi todo e.e) por su aportacion en comentarios y tus ideas ya lo veré , no descarto nada_

 _-Continuo con Julymap , que me alegra muchísimo que te gustara y gracias a ti por estar , me animan muchísimo el apoyo que me da gente como tu y aqui esta la parte que esperabas xD_

 _-Y para finalizar y no por ello menos importante a Ardanjela , que ya te respondí por mensajes y por si no le ves comente la historia de akatsuki 7v7 , que al igual , te agradezco el apoyo y sobre todo las criticas que me mencionaste e intentare que no se repita mas :3_

 _y ahora si con todos saludados que comience el espectáculo¡_

 _notas del autor :_

 _¨ , pensamientos_

 _´, cartas_

 _-, acciones_

 _~ , cambios de dias o escenarios_

 _I , itachi_

 _U, usher (escritora)_

 _los puntos de las frases son patrocinados por satan que dice que tengo que ponerlo xD (Ayudenme a sacrificarla chicas¡)_

 ********************************************************************************************************************************

Eran las cinco de la mañana la ultima vez que Deidara miro la hora.

¨si definitivamente hoy no podre dormir¨ -pensaba sin entender por que haberle visto ese instante le había causado tanta revuelta emocional , para el , Sasori , se había vuelto un recuerdo borroso del pasado que ya no ejercía ningún poder sobre el pero al parecer no era tan borroso.

suspiraba pesadamente para después girarse a ver a su compañero , esa noche no dormía solo y eso la verdad le reconfortaba , ese día mas que nunca le necesitaba pero no sabia como decirle , tampoco quería darle mucha importancia , a lo mejor ni siquiera era el y todo esto era una tonta confusión.

Esa idea le calmaba y le hacia sentir mejor , y tras estar un rato convenciéndose a el mismo que solo fue una confusión pudo conciliar el sueño.

 **~~~~~~ A la mañana siguiente ~~~~~~**

Sabéis cual es el aspecto de alguien que se ha pasado varios días sin comer y sin dormir , pues ese era el aspecto de Deidara esa mañana , la consecuencia de no haber dormido casi nada se veía reflejado en sus ojeras , parecía que le estuviese haciendo la competencia a Itachi ( I: quien me ha llamado?, U: no, nada vuelve al cuarto , I: en el que me tenias secuestrado? , U: es verdad¡ como te escapaste ? ¬¬ , I: ups ...).

¿? : -riendo al ver a Deidara bajando con cara de zombi- que estuviste haciendo anoche que no me entere Deidara?.

Deidara: ja ja ja , que gracioso que eres e/.\e - decía con un tono de ironía mezclado por el cansancio que se notaba en su voz-

¿?: oh venga pero si sabes que te quiero , no seas cruel tan temprano conmigo , ni siquiera el besito de los buenos días -decía irónicamente mientras le ponía morritos a su pareja que al parecer no estaba para bromas-

Deidara: - suspira ignorándole mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetera , era su salvación en esos momentos-

Se sirvió una taza de grande de café , que no tardo en engullir con rapidez mientras sentía su calor recorrer su garganta y deleitaba sus pupilas dándole la sensación enérgica que necesitaba para aguantar el comienzo de las clases , este seria su tercer año , ya solo le faltaba uno para graduarse y conseguir el titulo , se había concentrado en las artes plásticas pero tras conseguir el titulo le interesaba conseguir otro titulo como escultor , después de eso solo tendría que ir a buscar trabajo , no le seria difícil , sacaba buenas notas , envidiables por cualquiera ya que conseguía hacer grandes cosas con poco esfuerzo , el llevaba el arte en la sangre y le gustaba pensar que había nacido para ser artista

¿?: ey Deidara te estoy hablando , no me estas escuchando o que ? - preguntaba un poco molesto por su falta de atención-

Deidara : etto ... no perdón que decías ?

¿?:- suspira por su falta de atención señalándole un reloj de pared - que se te va a hacer tarde como no te vallas ya

Deidara: -al ver la hora verifico las palabras de su compañero y salio disparado escaleras arriba hacia su habitación para agarrar la mochila y salir del apartamento rápidamente , no si antes darle un beso en los labios a su compañero

¿?: vaya pues si que ha costado que me de un beso - decía de manera divertida mientras el seguía desayunando tranquilamente , hasta dentro de dos horas no tenia que ir a trabajar , así que tenia tiempo-

(Nota: departamento de deidi , descripción: es un departamento que al entrar hay un mini pasillos que te lleva a la entrada donde a la izquierda esta la cocina , recto el salón , que es la habitación mas grande , que esta conectado con un balcón del largo del salón y no muy ancho , lo justo para poder moverte.  
A la derecha , hay unas escaleras que llevan a otro pasillo donde hay dos cuartos y un baño , uno es el de deidi y el otro lo usa de trastero básicamente , si has leído esto te confesare un secreto , ... soy un unicornio owo)

Deidara corría entre las calles de Japón , deseando no empezar el curso con un retraso , no podía permitirse dar una mala imagen el primer día , o eso creía el.

La universidad le pillaba algo lejos , pero no le alcanzaba la beca para algo mas cercano y era un poco cansino hacer ese recorrido todos los días y mas si iba tarde.

Al fin veía ya la universidad , una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro al ver el edificio pero se desvaneció al escuchar la sirena del comienzo de las clases cuando el estaba a unas calles aun de llegar a esta

¨NO¡ , Mi primer retraso , no puede ser TT-TT¨- pensaba mientras corría aun mas rápido con la esperanza de que el profesor se retrasara y actuara como si no pasara nada una vez en la clase.

Habían pasados unos 5 min desde que inicio la clase , todo estaba en un silencio absoluto , solo se escuchaban los pasos de Deidara que intentaban ser sigilosos , pero no era el caso.

Había llegado a su clase , rezaba a kami-sama para que no estuviese el profesor , pero no , parecía que hoy no era su día , así que acumulo aire y abrió la puerta de su clase con optimismo y un semblante alegre mientras pensaba alguna excusa y poder seguir quedando bien con el maestro como siempre había hecho pero lo que no sabia es con el maestro que se iba a encontrar

¿?: - mira a Deidara abrir la puerta y se lo queda mirando serio- Deidara llegas tarde - dice con tranquilidad-

Deidara: -le resulta familiar la voz y mira al profesor llevándose la mayor sorpresa de su vida- ¨Sasori¡?¡?¡¨ - pensaba mientras se quedaba en shock en la puerta sin saber que decir-

 ********************************************************************************************************************************

 _EYY TACHAN¡ jajaja creo que fue un poquito evidente pero en fin , espero que os guste y perdón por la tardanza tengo la esperanza de que en este finde suba otro capitulo pero es todo cuestión de imaginación :3 cuidense y sayoo_


	3. capitulo 2 : la historia se repite

_Ohayo mis amantes del sasodei~ primero que nada disculparme por estos meses de inactividad pero el colegio es malo Q.Q, por otro lado, seguiré con la historia, ya estoy poniendo en sucio los cap por último mi actividad favorita jijiji si, mandar saludos!_

 _La primera es Julymap , que te comprendo ando igual con los exámenes y tus deducciones me asustan ._

 _La segunda pero también importante es mi vieja compañera de fic Midtrogeno82 , que ya extrañaba tus mensajes :,) y pronto lo sabrás kukuku_

 _y por ultimo a mi nueva niña Alejandra G , que me escribio por fb y me hizo muy feliz Q.Q , te quieroo w/_

 _notas del autor :_

 _¨ , pensamientos_

 _´, cartas_

 _-, acciones_

 _~ , cambios de dias o escenarios_

 _U, usher (escritora)_

 *******************************************************************************

habían pasado varios minutos y todavía no se creía lo que veía , lo peor es que el contrario mostraba con tanta tranquilidad, como si no le conociera , esa idea le dolía un poco pero le aliviaba , en su mente muchas veces temía reencontrarse con el y que le culpara por la manera en la que le dejo y le mirara con desprecio pero todo lo contrario , estaba allí delante de el , a unos pocos metros.

-¨quizás haya cambiado¨- pensaba esperanzado Deidara.

Sasori:- arqueando una ceja al ver que el menor de los dos inmóvil en la entrada de la clase- ¿Acaso no piensas entrar? -le pregunto con un tono seco pero sin apartar la vista de el-

En ese momento , Deidara reacciono e hizo una leve reverencia en modo de disculpa aun nervioso y tras dedicarle una mirada dudativa entro y se dirigió al primer asiento libre que encontró , a su lado había un albino que le miraba de brazos cruzados y con un aire burlón acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

Hidan:-acercándose un poco al rubio para susurrarle en tono sarcástico- oh vaya tan puntual como siempre eh rubia

Deidara:-solo se limito a hacer un pequeño ruido en seña de molestia ante su comentario pero sin darle respuesta , en esos momentos toda su atención estaba puesta en Sasori , su presencia allí le intrigaba y al mismo tiempo le incomodaba , le vería todos los días y si en algún momento tendría algún problema tendría que recurrir a el , mientras mas pensaba en la situación en la que estaría mas rápido latía su corazón , no era por amor exactamente , era por el terror que sentía al pensar de lo que seria capaz de hacerle y podría joder el curso , su ultimo curso , parecía una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar-

Por parte de Sasori solo mostraba tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que asustaba , ya que sus ojos de color miel transmitían serenidad , y el ambiente no se volvió agradable hasta que que se dibujo una media sonrisa de lado acompañado de unas leves risitas que provoco confusión en la clase en todos , menos en Deidara , el sabia que su comportamiento era la causa de esas risas y le incomodo bastante , pero no lo demostró , no quería seguir siendo el motivo de su burla.

El resto de la tutoría , fue bastante normal , chicas babeando por Sasori , miradas de odio se repartían entre Hidan y el nombrado anteriormente junto a planes en la imaginación del rubio de como deshacerse del ojimiel antes de que le fastidie el curso (Deidara: si un poco mas por aquí ... retocamos estas zonas ... y listo un C4 perfecto *^* ... y vosotros que miráis¡ ¬¬ largo de mi mente¡ U: pero yo te quería TT-TT , PUES AHORA ME CHIVO DE LO QUE HACES CON TOBII D:- va corriendo a abrazar a la ussher para taparle la boca con las manos - alguna vez te dije cuanto te aprecio je je je , anda ven , te daré galletas U: galletas¡ *Q*). En lo típico , por suerte lo de pasar tiempo en su imaginación hizo que todo terminara rápido pero aun faltaba lo peor , tenia que salir por donde había llegado , eso significaba que tendría que pasar delante de el pero su mente ideo un plan que podría sacarle de aquel problema , simplemente tenia que pasar junto a toda la multitud y seguramente no le vería , se felicitaba a si mismo por su gran idea a la vez que la ponía en marcha , como planeo todos se apelotonaron para salir y ese era su momento o eso creía por que a pesar de estar todos juntos alguien si le vio y lo hizo saber

Sasori: -con un tono burlón sin quitarle la vista de encima a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos le dirigió unas palabras de despedida- hasta luego ... Deidara

Deidara:- le recorrió un escalofrío por todo la espalda al escuchar esas palabras ¨hasta luego¡¨ en su mente resonaban esas dos palabras y mientras lo pensaba peor se ponía ¨que intenciones tiene?¨ no sabia que hacer o que pensar en ese momento se paralizo y solo giro levemente la cabeza para mirarle en seña de que le había escuchado encontrándose con una sonrisa de superioridad que solo genero una mirada de indiferencia antes de seguir hacia su camino a la puerta que le pareció una eternidad.

En la entrada de la universidad le espera Hidan un poco molesto por el tiempo que había tardado en salir

Hidan:-apoyado en la pared que había en frente de la uni mirándole y moviendo el pie dando a entender de que estaba cansado de esperarle- se puede saber que estabas haciendo? estaba a punto de irme -le decía en tono de molestia

Deidara: ays que pesado , siempre estas igual Saso..Hidan , hidan -repite dos veces para intentar ocultar su fallo pero se notaba por las risas que provenían del albino que se había enterado y ahora le tocaba aguantar sus burlas el resto del camino-

Hidan:- sin poder aguantar la risa se abraza a si mismo la barriga en señal que le dolía- por favor , no te cortes termina de decir el nombre ,Deidi - decía con tono de burla la ultima palabra- creo que ya se quien va a ser el favorito de la clase este año

Deidara:- algo molesto y apenado por su error , hubiera preferido pisar un charco o cometer cualquier fallo tonto menos eso y al ver que Hidan no tenia intención de parar le golpeo la cabeza obligándole a parar con la risa- deja de decir tontería¡ vamos ya anda , quiero irme ya de aquí por hoy ...

Hidan:-sobandose la cabeza y mirándole molesto por el golpe- esta bien , esta bien ... tsk , ya ni aceptas una broma , mejor no haberte levantado hoy -decía empezado a caminar por el camino que Deidara y el agarraban desde hace varios años para volver a casa-

Deidara:¨pues si , en eso tienes razón¨-pensaba estando unos segundos en silencio antes de avanzar hasta a el para alcanzarle-

Por otro lado , encendiendo un cigarro oculto en los muro que había delante de la entrada de la universidad , una persona sonreía antes de darle una calada al cigarro y soltar el humo mientras planeaba su próximo paso , esa persona lo había escuchado todo

En el camino que seguían Hidan y Deidara , había un momento en el que se separaban ya que uno iba hacia delante y el otro giraba a la izquierda pero aun si vivían bastante cerca , tras despedirse Deidara seguía el camino que quedaba para llegar a su casa que ya se veía a lo lejos pero lo que vio hasta que ya estaba bastante cerca de esta , fue a una persona que le esperaba apoyado en la pared mirando como se aproximaba de manera calmada que al ver que ya estaba cerca apago el cigarro que llevaba en la pared de ladrillo que tenia detrás para acercarse a el sonriente .

Sasori: je , te alegras de verme , Dei?

Deidara: - su rostro se puso blanco , no es que tuviera miedo de el pero su presencia le daba muy mala espina y para el Sasori no es mas que una experiencia que le hizo saber que se merecía mas y por eso había llegado a donde estaba hoy en día - que haces aquí...?

Sasori: - frunció el ceño al ver que no respondió a su pregunta y le agarro de las muñecas para acercarle a el , en fuerza siempre el había sido superior y sabia de que partes agarrar y como hacer para movilizarle - oh venga acaso no lo ves he venido a verte , pero este tendrá que ser nuestro secreto al parecer esta mal que lo alumnos y los maestros se vean

Deidara:-intentaba soltarse pero lo único que consiguió era que lo movilizara del todo acorralándolo contra la pared, no quería escucharle , no quería verle , su mirada solo miraba a la entrada de su casa que estaba a unos pocos metros , pensaba que si gritaba , el saldría pero sabia que Sasori no era tonto y si estaba ahí es que ahora mismo en su casa no había nadie - sueltame ... -dijo casi en un susurro ignorando todo lo que le había dicho-

Sasori:- lo miro con una sonrisa divertida y se acerco mas a el quedando bastante cerca , se podía oír la respiración y los latidos de ambos , y la respiración agitada de Deidara y la velocidad de sus latidos que aumentaron tras su aproximación le encantaba , le encantaba saber que aun tenia influencia en el - que has dicho? no te he oído , te importaría repetírmelo? - decía dejando una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios mientras intentaba que sus miradas que cruzaran -

Deidara:- trago saliva haciendo notar mas su nerviosismo , no podía creer que de nuevo estuviera metido en este tipo de situaciones , antes tenia dudas pero ahora lo tenia claro le odiaba , le odiaba de una manera en la que no había odiado nunca a nadie , podría parecer perfecto pero a el ya no le engañaba seguía siendo una persona odiosa para el y eso no había apariencia que lo cambiara , así que se armo de valor y le miro directamente a los ojos para volver a repetirle que le soltara y se resistiría lo que fuera necesario-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada , Sasori aprovecho el momento en el que lo tuvo de frente para besarle de manera brusca pero intensa , a Deidara casi le da un para cardiaco en ese momento intento alejarse como pudo pero era imposible lo tenia a su merced , a la vez que se resistía , podía sentir un hormigueo que le recorría por aquel beso no quería reconocerlo pero le estaba gustando , llegando a ver unos segundo que casi se deja llevar por el , cuando se separo , pudo ver los labios rojizos , su notable sonrojo y como de nuevo apartaba la mirada , no le importo que no le correspondiera , ya tendría mas oportunidades y sabia que tarde o temprano todo volvería a ser como era antes.

Sasori:- soltándole y alejándose un poco sin perder la sonrisa - Hasta mañana Dei , intenta ser puntual -le decía machandose con calma-

Deidara , estaba confuso ,si había conseguido confundirle , en su mente solo se repetía el momento del beso lo que le causaba dolor de cabeza , lo tenia todo claro , había reconstruido una nueva vida y ahora por un estúpido beso iba a cambiar todo eso , estaba destrozado por dentro , toda su realidad de los últimos años había cambiado por completo

***************************************************************************  
 _kkukuku esta empezando lo bueno , si habéis creído que esto es una comedia vais a sufrir mucho kukuku , no se si lo alargare mucho o no , haber aun queda bastante de la historia pero el final ya esta planteado ewe , en fin espero que os halla gustado y espero vuestras opiniones en los comentarios owo sayooo_


	4. capitulo 3 : perdi

_holii , de nuevo estoy aquí para traeros el tercer capi , se que ahora estará la curiosidad de como lo pasara Deidi y de los que se acuerden , querrán saber quien es la pareja , pues hoy desvelaremos dudas e implantare otras kukuku y en fin poco mas solo que como siempre y para no perder la costumbre un saludo en general a todos los que os paséis por aquí y aunque lo haya dicho por mi otro fic seshorin (para el que les guste les invito a pasaros por esa historia), felices fiestas a todos¡ n.n_

 _notas del autor :_

 _¨ , pensamientos_

 _´, cartas_

 _-, acciones_

 _~ , cambios de días o escenarios_

 _U, usher (escritora)_

 ***********************************************************************************

Habían pasado varios días en los cuales , la tensión estaba servida , Deidara de por si siempre había sido voluntario para los ejercicios y actividades pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado ya que siempre (o casi todos los días) tenia que estar una hora castigado con Sasori , da igual que fuera un tema absurdo , siempre acaba en ese mismo lugar , en la misma silla donde se encontraba ahora , cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de desagrado dedicada a la persona que tenia delante dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Sasori: oh venga Dei , siempre vas a estar igual , no soy yo quien te castiga , lo haces tu solo o acaso te crees que me gusta pasar aquí encerrado parte de mi tiempo - le decía en tono de víctima pero por lo que parecía no conseguía engañar a Deidara-

Deidara: - sin cambiar de pose y expresión- tsk ... al que de verdad no le gusta es a mi , yo estaba muy bien sin ti y aparte hoy no puedo darte la alegría personal de quedarme aquí , he quedado y no voy a perder mas el tiempo escuchando las mismas tonterías de siempre - se levanto bastante cabreado , no le gustaba ser borde pero ciertamente , Sasori conseguía sacarle de sus casillas , si estuviera a su alcance le encantaría hacerle volar por los aires _(irónico no xD)_

Sasori:-le agarro de un brazo ejerciendo algo de fuerza obligándole a detenerse - y? si yo te digo que te tienes que quedar , tienes que obedecer Dei , o acaso no aprendiste nada antes de que te escaparas

Deidara:- mirándole aun enfadado intentando soltarse de el pero como la otra vez el seguía ganándole en fuerza y era inútil intentar luchar contra el - solo dejame ir ... no me interesa estar contigo en ningún lado

Sasori: - esbozando una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo para cualquiera que lo viese y le pega un tirón a Deidara acercándole a el lo suficiente para acorralarlo contra la mesa de profesor que había delante de Sasori de manera de que manos quedaron apoyadas en la mesa- tu iras a donde yo quiera o vea conveniente , me estado portando muy bien contigo estos últimos días a pesar de que estoy bastante cabreado contigo y encima ahora te quieres ir con otro je eso solo me hace pensar que e te ha olvidado de quien eres y quien manda aquí -decía mientras acerca su rostro al de Deidara e iba bajando hasta su cuello para volver a mirar de manera intimidante apretando cada vez mas sus muñecas que es por donde le tenia agarrado aparte de que había bloqueado el movimiento de sus piernas con las suyas-

Deidara:-se le escapo un leve quejido de dolor debido a la presión que ejercía Sasori en sus muñecas aparte de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos le hacia recordar todos los motivos por lo que decía alejarse de el mientras miraba el reloj viendo que ya casi era la hora en la que había quedado con el y si no llegaba se extrañaría y seguramente lo iría a buscar y lo ultimo que quería es que le viera con el , debido a esos pensamientos no le contesto a Sasori-

Sasori: - al ver que no le estaba prestando atención a el se cabreo mas y con un rápido movimiento lo tendió en la mesa , no le costo mucho debido a la posición en la que se encontraban antes , obligándole a mirarle a el-

Se quedaron varios segundos mirándose , en el rostro de Deidara se podía notar el miedo , lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era impulsivo y no pararía hasta conseguir sus propósitos y ahora lo quería a el , su mayor pesadilla estaba delante de el y no tenia intenciones de para.  
Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo en modo de queja por la situación , el pelirrojo le beso bruscamente pero esta vez mas apasionadamente que la ultima vez , los forcejeos de su compañero fueron inútiles , en esos momentos nada podría pararle , si quería renegar de el que lo hiciera pero a el nada le importaba ya , el lo tendría como era y debería haber seguido , pensaba el ojimiel segundos antes de que se separa de los labios que habían quedado rojizos del menor el cual no pudo articular palabra antes de ser de nuevo callado con los labios de Sasori.

Deidara quería escapar de allí , sabia que si aquello se prolongara seria débil y acabaría cediendo ante el como siempre pasaba pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un escalofrío provocado por la húmeda lengua de su agresor que bajaba por su cuello lentamente sabiendo las consecuencias que tendrían en el contrario , el cual , abrió los ojos como platos al ver hasta donde pretendía llegar y se mordió con brusquedad el labio inferior , quería escuchar la prueba de que todo aquello le gustaba , quería poder soltarle sin la preocupación de que se resistiera mas de lo que ya lo hacia , quería simplemente que se dejara llevar como siempre lo hizo sin importarle nada mas que le momentos y ellos dos.  
Al que sus métodos no eran muy efectivos , Sasori, siguió avanzando de manera que tuvo que sujetar esta vez sus muñecas que una mano la otra la necesitaba para desabrochar esa camisa blanca, que tenia que llevar todos los estudiantes masculinos de esa universidad, que estaba en medio de el y su cuerpo.

Una vez hubo quitado los botones suficientes para que la camisa cayera pudo ver de nuevo la tez pálida de su cuerpo que le llamaba a gritos , antes de hacer nada le vio a los ojos con una expresión de superioridad en sus ojos al ver su sonrojo notable y sin dudarlo le mordió la parte mas baja del cuello que conecta con el hombro logrando al fin uno de sus objetivos en eso momento , al ojiazul le fue imposible retener un gemido ahogado que salio de su garganta , le dolió bastante y se podía notar al ver la marca roja que le dejo que la señal de los dientes , ese momento le parecía eterno pero en realidad no había pasado mas de 10 minutos , 10 minutos que llegaba tarde y en los que no sabia que su pareja esta acercándose al lugar.

A Sasori ese sonido solo lo motivo a buscar mas de el y ya casi no podía aguantar mas quería recordarle de quien era y no lo importaba donde lo tendría que hacer así que , sin dejar mucho tiempo repartió pequeños besos por su abdomen mientras que su mano libre peleaba con su pantalón para quitárselo , consiguiendo desabrocharlo al poco tiempo acariciándole su intimidad con un poco mas de suavidad viendo como su miembro reaccionaba a sus caricias , en esos momentos por mucho que se negara Deidara , su cuerpo ya no le obedecía , de sus labios salían diversos suspiros antes las caricias que por las cuales sentía como su razón se nublaba relajando su cuerpo , Sasori lo noto y para verificarlo le soltó de su agarre pudiendo ver como ya no se resistía y le recompenso con otro beso pero mas delicado , el cual , esta vez fue correspondido por el menor mientras que a su vez le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y el pelirrojo aprovecho para agarrarle de sus piernas y sentarlo en la mesa para acercarle lo máximo posible a el.

En esa postura y sin romper el beso , Deidara bajo sus manos hasta llegar a su pecho con la intención de quitarle la camiseta pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Antes de que se abriera la puerta , Sasori se alejo de Deidara y este volvió a la realidad vistiéndose lo mas rápido que pudo pero no solo le dio tiempo a abrocharse el pantalón cuando un chico mas alto que Deidara , de cabello negro y recogido en una coleta baja y como peculiaridad tenia unas notables ojeras abrió la puerta en busca de su pareja con la había quedado hace ya una media hora

Deidara: - bastante sorprendido se queda paralizado- Itachi ...

Itachi:-viendo la escena cambiando su semblante de sorprendido a furioso y apretando fuertemente los puños - me preguntaba por que tardabas Deidara ...

 *************************************************************************************

 _jijiji lo dejo aquí por hoy , se que es demasiada zuculencia pero prometo que habrá mas momentos así , mezclado con sufrimiento kuku xD oki no es para tanto pero es la esencia de mis relatos , no odiarme mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capi :3 , sayoo_


End file.
